Cent'anni di solitudine
by uffauffauffa
Summary: Sono passati cento anni, non è scoppiata la terza guerra mondiale, non siamo stati invasi dagli alieni, l'umanità non ha fatto passi da gigante come sperava, e io...


Chiedo venia per gli errori... non possiedo niente e nessuno, i personaggi sono di esclusiva proprietà della Meyer.

**Cent'anni di solitudine**

Cento anni, sono passati cento anni da quando i Cullen sono andati via da Forks... cento anni da quando Jacob ha abbandonato la Push per seguire Renesmee... cento anni da quando Seth ha lasciato la sua famiglia per seguire il suo Alfa e i suoi amati vampiri... cento anni da quando Sam e il resto del branco hanno detto addio alla loro immortalità per invecchiare insieme ai loro cari... cento anni dalla morte di mia madre e di Charlie... Non è scoppiata la terza guerra mondiale, non siamo stati invasi dagli alieni, l'umanità non ha fatto passi da gigante come sperava e io... sono sempre qua a La Push.

Merito della mia ingenuità, o stupidità... Sam con un briciolo di astuzia è riuscito a incastrarmi, a farmi promettere di non lasciare mai la riserva, di proteggerla sempre. Sono cento anni che proteggo il territorio... cento anni che vigilo e mi trasformo ogni volta che vedo o sento un vampiro... cento anni che impedisco agli altri di mutare... cento anni da quando tutta la rabbia si è trasformata in una corazza più dura del granito... cento anni da quando ho smesso di essere una ragazza.

La vita dei maschi è più semplice, soprattutto da queste parti. Non sono mai stata particolarmente femminile come Rachel, ne bella come Emily, o deliziosa come Kim, no... io sono quella egoista, infelice della felicità altrui... quella sgarbata, che non ha mai accettato la generosità dei Cullen... quella superba, che si vantava di essere la più veloce... quella senza cuore e anima... quella che ha ucciso suo padre... si, è più facile essere un ragazzo... a loro si perdona tutto.

Non è stato difficile cambiare, è bastato radermi la testa e indossare tute abbastanza larghe per non mostrare le mie forme, tra l'altro nemmeno tanto evidenti. Deve essere per questo che sono diventata una mutaforma. Alla nascita il gene non sapeva bene cos'ero, maschio o femmina? ha optato per la scelta migliore, per loro... e sono rimasta fregata... sono cento anni che ho questa condanna addosso.

Che sciocca sono stata. Lo stesso giorno in cui sono stata lasciata da Sam, dovevo andarmene, sparire... mio padre sarebbe morto di vecchiaia, assieme a mia madre... e io non sarei diventata un mostro, un vicolo cieco totalmente inutile... e invece no... ho provato a salvare la mia relazione con Sam... una battaglia a perdere... sono diventata un fenomeno da baraccone... e mio padre è morto per il dispiacere... o la delusione.

Ma la cosa più stupida che ho fatto è stato aprire il mio cuore a Embry. Seth e Jacob come novelli Cupidi hanno cercato di metterci insieme... lo hanno fatto per lui, perché avesse una compagna, mio fratello non pensava a quelle cose... troppo giovane... lo hanno fatto per me, perché la smettessi di avere un muso lungo una quaresima... e per fare un favore ai giovani Cullen, che non amavano la mia presenza nel loro territorio. Ho sempre pensato di essere un insulto alla loro intelligenza.

Stava andando tutto bene, lui mi faceva stare bene... finché non è arrivata lei, il suo imprinting... mandata probabilmente dai nostri antenati per non far legare uno di loro a una lupa sterile... sono cento anni che odio la magia che colpisce i membri maschili del branco... cento anni che odio le leggende Quileute.

Povero Seth, povero Jacob, povero Embry erano così mortificati... all'inizio... Jacob ed Embry avevano le loro compagne e la loro vita a cui pensare... e Seth... era troppo piccolo per capire fino in fondo.

Mi sono allontanata per una settimana circa... senza mai mutare... non volevo che sapessero dov'ero... non volevo che leggessero nella mia mente. Avrei voluto non tornare più... ma quella dannata sensazione... quel bisogno impellente di ritornare... era più forte della rabbia e del dolore.

Per i maschi che hanno avuto l'imprinting è più facile... quel bisogno è neutralizzato dalla loro compagna... la sua felicità, è la loro gioia... sono cento anni che mi ritrovo relegata in un posto che odio a morte... ad una vita che non ho mai voluto.

Quando sono tornata, ho trovato Sue ed Emily... cercavano di consolarmi... dicevano che non era la fine del mondo... del loro... ma del mio si. Hanno trovato un muro, duro e solido... che ha fatto molto male a mia madre. Povera Sue, ha chiesto consiglio a Charlie e lui... è venuto a rimproverarmi.

Ero al cimitero quel giorno, con un bel mazzo di margherite... fiori semplicissimi, insignificanti... come me... ma i preferiti da mio padre. Peccato che ogni volta che andavo sulla sua tomba, trovavo sempre delle rose rosse... i preferiti di Bella... e i miei puntualmente dentro il cestino dei rifiuti. Sono cento anni che odio Bella e il suo mettersi in mezzo e prendersi tutto.

Era furente, ha preso le margherite e le ha gettate nel cestino... diceva che Harry odiava quei fiori e che io essendo sua figlia dovevo saperlo... balle... le rose piacciono a tua figlia... ma la cosa che mi ha ferito di più... è stato il rinfacciarmi la sua morte, dicendo che mi ero trasformata apposta per far del male a tutti. Non c'è l'ho fatta più... tutta la rabbia, l'odio e il dolore sono usciti come un fiume in piena... insieme alle lacrime... il muro che avevo costruito era crollato. Alla fine mia madre ha ottenuto quello che voleva, anche se per poco.

Charlie ha provato a consolarmi... sembrava sinceramente pentito ma io ero troppo alterata, derisa e ferita per la centesima volta... e anche di più... e ho incalzato la dose definendolo una persona falsa, che mirava alla moglie del suo migliore amico. E avevo più di una prova per alimentare i miei sospetti... sospetti che ho sempre avuto, ma che ho sempre taciuto. Quando ha provato ad abbracciarmi... quella è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso... non ho bisogno di essere compatita o biasimata... non ho mai avuto bisogno di questo.

Ho assestato un bel pugno all'ispettore capo Swan... che lo ha fatto diventare cieco da un occhio. Non ha detto nulla, ma i segreti in casa Cullen durano poco con Edward. In meno di un giorno lo sapevano tutti... i succhia sangue, il branco, la mia famiglia... e mi hanno cacciata... cacciata da casa... dalla riserva. Bella era persino venuta a sputare il suo veleno, ma non mi ha trovata impreparata... no... ero riuscita a ricostruire il muro in tempo da record... ed era più massiccio e duro... e lei ha avuto timore... la vampira coraggiosa con un autocontrollo sulla sua sete persino più forte di quello del dottor Cullen, ha avuto paura.

Povera Bella... sono cento anni che lei, i Cullen, Jacob e Seth mi odiano... probabilmente a morte. Naturalmente non sono riuscita ad allontanarmi più di tanto dalla riserva e alla fine sono tornata, richiamata da Sam... Mi aveva raccontato che sapeva tutto, Charlie lo aveva informato, ma non voleva inimicarsi i vampiri... da quando siamo i loro cani? Diceva che era felice di vedermi, ma alla fine è venuto fuori il vero motivo... aveva bisogno di un difensore, i giovani maschi della riserva avevano molto da perdere trasformandosi... io no, avevo già perso tutto.

Sono passati cento anni da allora... cento anni di solitudine, ma anche cento anni di calma, a parte qualche vampiro... fino ad ora... Ero di ronda... sono l'unica a farla ora. Mi sono fatta più furba e cerco sempre di stare controvento per fiutarli e non essere fiutata... e gli ho sentiti... non ho mai dimenticato il loro nauseante sentore. Ho pregato... ho pregato Dio, gli antenati, perché non li facessero tornare... ma le suppliche di un abominio non le ascolta nessuno.

E' cresciuta... la famiglia Addams si è allargata, ho sentito due odori diversi... diversi ma famigliari. Forse Jacob è diventato padre. E' davvero ingiusta la vita, il suo imprinting è una mezza vampira... no la vita è ingiusta solo con gli scherzi di natura.

Sono ritornati nella loro vecchia casa, li tenevo sotto controllo e cercavo di non far sentire i miei pensieri all'alfa... ma avendomi ripudiata non c'era più quel pericolo, però rimaneva sempre Edward. Per qualche giorno è andato tutto bene... Jacob e Seth sono tornati alla riserva e sono andati via delusi... non hanno trovato nessun mutaforma... stava andando tutto bene... almeno finché i nuovi non hanno avuto la brillante idea di cacciare nei nostri territori... cacciare umani però.

Un gruppo di scout si era fermato... avevo avvertito la loro presenza e li tenevo sotto controllo... stava andando tutto bene finché uno di loro non si fece un brutto taglio alla mano... il sangue, tutto quel sangue gli ha attirati...

Ho un flebile ricordo di quel giorno... so solo che ho provato a fermarli e mi sono ritrovata i loro amichetti addosso... mi hanno ferito... mi hanno morso immettendo il loro veleno... ma sono riuscita a scappare. Ho sentito i loro insulti e le maledizioni di mio fratello e del mio ex-alfa... e ora sono qua... di nuovo ferita... di nuovo derisa... di nuovo a piangere... la mia corazza è stata ancora distrutta... non riesco più a tenere la rabbia, l'odio e il dolore...

Sono passati cento anni, non è scoppiata la terza guerra mondiale, non siamo stati invasi dagli alieni, l'umanità non ha fatto passi da gigante come sperava, e io... io sono diventata una spietata cacciatrice di vampiri.


End file.
